Devinette
by nini38
Summary: Durant une période caniculaire très forte, Bella et ses amies trouvent un moyen de faire baisser la température. Mais qu'ont-elles donc dans la bouche ? Avez-vous l'esprit pervers ou êtes-vous l'innocence incarnée ? Nouvelle devinette en ligne !
1. Question

** Alors ceci est une devinette. Qu'est-ce que Bella et ses amies ont dans la bouche ? **

* * *

><p>Bella l'attrapa fermement et mit le bout dans sa bouche.<p>

Elle le tint par les boules, aspira, suça, appréciant les fabuleuses sensations et en gémit de bonheur.

Elle avait si chaud.

Elle le fit passer sur tout son corps et finit par tout mettre dans sa bouche, continuant d'aspirer.

Elle avala goulument le liquide vital qui en sortait, faisant baisser la température extérieure.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses amies en faire de même, leurs copains, assis sur le canapé, les regardant les yeux noirs de désir.

* * *

><p><strong> Je sais c'est court mais il y a suffisamment de détails pour deviner ! Réponse dans deux semaines !<strong>


	2. Solution

**Désolée pour le retard ! Je sais ça fait plus de deux semaines ! Mais j'ai pas vu le temps passé étant dans mes révisions pour le bas ! x$**

**Enfin bref, en tout cas, un gros merci aux participants ! Et je dois dire que la plupart d'entre vous en était très proche ! ^^**

**Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir la réponse ! **

**And the answer is : ...**

* * *

><p>Qui aurait cru que ça existait ? Certainement pas moi !<p>

J'étais allé à Gifi chercher des bidules pour décorer mon appartement quand je suis tombée dessus, au détour d'un rayon. J'étais à la fois choquée et amusée. Puis je me suis souvenu que le lendemain, nous avions rendez-vous chez Rosalie et Emmett et que nous devions en amener. Alors j'en ai pris deux et suis allée à la caisse, les joues rouges.

Lorsque le caissier les a pris, il a ouvert grand les yeux avant de rigoler.

Une fois avoir payé, je rentrais chez moi, les remplit et mit le tout dans le frigo. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'appeler les filles pour leur faire part de ma découverte. Nous en rîmes beaucoup et montâmes un plan diabolique.

Pauvre gars !

Le lendemain, je les mis dans une boite et arrivai chez Rosalie.

- _Salut Bella ! Comment tu vas ?_, me demanda cette dernière.

- _Salut Rose ! Je vais bien, même très bien_, dis-je en secouant ma boite.

- _Fais-moi voir ça !_

Nous allâmes dans sa cuisine et ouvrîmes la boite. Elle était bouche bée.

- _T'imagines la tête que vont faire les gars, quand on va les sucer ?  
><em>

Je la regardai bizarrement.

- _Je parle de ça évidemment !_, se reprit-elle rapidement comprenant le double sens de sa phrase._  
><em>

J'éclatai de rire et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Alice arriva à ce moment là.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles ?_

- _Re … re … garde … la … boî … te_, lui dit Rosalie se tenant le ventre. _Aïe j'ai mal aux abdos !_

Alice souleva le couvercle.

- _Putain_, s'écria-t-elle. _Alors c'est vrai !_

- _Merci la confiance_, grognai-je.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand faisant apparaître Emmett. Nous sautâmes toutes les trois sur la boîte afin de la cacher. Mais un sortit de la boite. Rosalie le rattrapa en plein vol dans son décolleté. Mais le problème était que c'était froid, très froid même. Elle n'arrêta pas de gigoter, essayant de ne pas trop se congeler les seins. Emmett nous regarda surpris et dit :

- _Okay … Je crois que je repasserai plus tard !_

Il sortit de la cuisine. Rosalie le fit alors sortir et le balança dans l'évier.

Nous explosâmes de rire devant notre bêtise. Mais bon, nous avions eu chaud !

J'allai dans le salon et vis, Jasper et Emmett avachis sur le canapé en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Je levai les yeux au ciel … eux et les jeux vidéos … toute une histoire d'amour.

Une heure plus tard, Edward arriva et partit les rejoindre sur le canapé après m'avoir embrassé. A ce moment-là, nous décidâmes de passer à l'action. Nous sortîmes des bières pour les gars et des jus de fruits pour nous. Nous nous installâmes avec eux dans le fauteuil et bûmes tout notre verre. Après nous être regardées, nous en prîmes un et le mîmes en bouche, suçant aspirant.

Les garçons arrêtèrent de jouer et nous regardèrent émerveillés.

Qui auraient pu croire qu'un jour, nous, les femmes, dominerions les hommes avec des glaçons ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas n'importe comment ! Après tout qui aurait imaginé que des moules à glaçons en forme de pénis existaient ?

En tout cas, bravo Gifi et ses idées de génies !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors pour infos ! Oui cela existe réellement ! ^^ <strong>

**Je suis tombée dessus par hasard avec ma soeur ! C'était mélangé avec des jouets pour enfants ! Et pour tout vous dire, il y avait des moules en forme de pénis pour pizzas et des pailles avec un pénis au bout ! **

**Personnellement, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu ça, avant de me marrer et d'avoir en tête cette petite devinette ! ^^**

**En espérant que cela vous a plu ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**


	3. Question 2

**Non ce n'est pas une suite, mais j'y pense sérieusement ! Une certaine revieweuse m'a donnée une super idée ! ^^ **

**Non non je ne dirai pas le nom ! Elle se reconnaitra quand j'aurais posté la suite ! xD**

**Alors ceci est le début de la relation entre Bella et Edward ! Ici, c'est une lettre que Bella adresse à Edward après un de leurs rendez-vous ! Mais ... que dit-elle réellement ? Est-ce votre esprit vraiment mal placé ou seulement votre super logique qui vous aidera à trouver la réponse ? ^^**

* * *

><p>Il fallait que je le revoie,rapidement. Je lui écris alors une lettre, très excitée, pensant à la folle nuit que nous avions passée:<p>

_Je suis très émue de vous dire que j'ai_

_bien compris l'autre soir que vous aviez_

_toujours une folle envie de me faire_

_danser. Je gare le souvenir de votre_

_baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit_

_là une preuve que je puisse être aimée_

_par vous. Je suis prête à vous montrer mon_

_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_

_cul, et si vous voulez me voir aussi_

_vous dévoiler sans artifice mon âme_

_toute nue, venez me faire une visite._

_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._

_Je vous prouverai que je suis la femme_

_sincère, capable de vous offrir l'affection_

_la plus profonde comme la plus étroite_

_en amitié, en un mot, la meilleure preuve_

_que vous puissiez rêver, puisque votre_

_âme est libre. Pensez que la solitude où j'ha-_

_bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent_

_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_

_grosse. Accourez donc vite et venez me la_

_faire oublier par l'amour où je veux me_

_mettre._

Maintenant, espérons qu'il comprenne ! Je croisais les doigts et attendais sa réponse impatiente, mordant ma lèvre inférieure !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Des idées ?<strong>

**J'attends avec impatience vos réactions !**

**Réponse dans deux semaines ! Mais quelle réponse, me direz-vous ? Celle d'Edward ou la solution ? A vous de voir ... que préférez-vous ? Avoir toutes les solutions en même temps ou au fur et à mesure de la progression ?**


	4. Suite question 2

**Voilà la suite ! Je posterai la réponse à la fin !**

**J'ai remarqué qu'une bonne partie d'entre vous ont devinés de qui sont ces lettres !** **Une lectrice m'a même devancée ! ^^**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! =D**

* * *

><p>Je reçus très rapidement une réponse :<p>

_Quand je mets à vos pieds un éternel hommage_

_Voulez-vous qu'un instant je change de visage ?_

_Vous avez capturé les sentiments d'un cœur_

_Que pour vous adorer forma le Créateur._

_Je vous chéris, Amour, et ma plume en délire_

_Couche sur le papier ce que je n'ose dire._

_Avec soin de mes vers lisez les premiers mots_

_Vous saurez quel remède apporter à mes maux._

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un gémissement.


	5. Suite 2 question 2

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! =D  
><strong>

**Et voilà la dernière partie de la deuxième devinette ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Je me précipitai alors pour lui répondre :<p>

_Cette insigne faveur que votre cœur réclame_

_Nuit à ma renommée et répugne mon âme._

J'envoyai.

Il était 18h, j'avais encore le temps de me préparer !

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit indice pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas ! J'ai repris les lettres que s'échangeait deux grands écrivains et les ai placées dans un petit contexte ! ^^<strong>

**Verdict ?  
><strong>


	6. Intégralité solution question 2

Il fallait que je le revoie. Je lui écris alors une lettre, très excitée, pensant à la folle nuit que nous avions passée :

_**Je suis très émue de vous dire que j'ai**_

_bien compris l'autre soir que vous aviez_

_**toujours une folle envie de me faire**_

_danser. Je gare le souvenir de votre_

_**baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit**_

_là une preuve que je puisse être aimée_

_**par vous. Je suis prête à vous montrer mon**_

_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_

_**cul, et si vous voulez me voir aussi**_

_vous dévoiler sans artifice mon âme_

_**toute nue, venez me faire une visite.**_

_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._

_**Je vous prouverai que je suis la femme**_

_sincère, capable de vous offrir l'affection_

_**la plus profonde comme la plus étroite**_

_en amitié, en un mot, la meilleure preuve_

_**que vous puissiez rêver, puisque votre**_

_âme est libre. Pensez que la solitude où j'ha-_

_**bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent**_

_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_

_**grosse. Accourez donc vite et venez me la**_

_faire oublier par l'amour où je veux me_

_**mettre.**_

Maintenant, espérons qu'il comprenne ! Je croisais les doigts et attendais sa réponse impatiente, mordant ma lèvre inférieure !

Je reçus très rapidement une réponse :

_**Quand** je mets à vos pieds un éternel hommage_

_**Voulez**-vous qu'un instant je change de visage ?_

_**Vous** avez capturé les sentiments d'un cœur_

_**Que** pour vous adorer forma le Créateur._

_**Je** vous chéris, Amour, et ma plume en délire_

_**Couche **sur le papier ce que je n'ose dire._

_**Avec** soin de mes vers lisez les premiers mots_

_**Vous** saurez quel remède apporter à mes maux._

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un gémissement. Je me précipitai alors pour lui répondre :

_**Cette** insigne faveur que votre cœur réclame_

_**Nuit** à ma renommée et répugne mon âme._

J'envoyai. Je regardai l'heure. 18 heure.

Je courus dans ma chambre, mis un porte-jarretelle et une nuisette transparente. Je me maquillai légèrement. Me regardai dans le miroir, fière de moi. J'entendis alors frapper à la porte. Je criai :

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit. Des pas.

- Bella ?

- Ferme la porte derrière toi ! Je suis dans ma chambre !

La porte se ferma. Des pas de plus en plus fort.

Il arriva dans la chambre et me vit. Il ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se jeter sur moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il me jeta sur le lit et …

* * *

><p><strong>Fini ! Je laisse votre esprit dérivé vers ce qui peut bien se passer ! Personnellement je penche pour un Scrabble mais peut-être est-ce une partie d'échec ! ^^<br>**


End file.
